ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kingpin
The Kingpin & The Jacket is a comedy-crime musical film directed by Abdellatif Kechiche and written by Sam Chrystal. Rated 15A for strong language, sex references & sex. Runtime: 2 hrs 7 mins ( 127 mins ) Plot: Michael Fiorello, Don of the Fiorello crime family announces to his close family & friends that his gay son Joey & his boyfriend Paulie have gotten engaged to be married. 3 months later, on the day of the wedding, Michael’s brother Tony, a money laundering kingpin and his wife Isabella are getting ready. They meet Michael and Tony’s best friends and associates Jimmy, Nicky, Frankie & Tommy. Joey & Paulie get married and Tony & Michael then rap for the newlyweds ( Official Wrap ). At the wedding reception, Tony's son Sam arrives with his girlfriend Amy Knightley. Michael pulls Tony to one side and tells him that he's planning on retiring as Don and wants to appoint Sam as the new Don. Tony refuses his permission. Michael also tells him that he suspects Paulie is unfaithful and that he saw him kissing another man at a party at his mansion 3 months prior ( Welcome to the Family ) and is certain that he's cheated again. Tony then makes a deal with Michael: if he can prove that Paulie is a cheat, he can appoint Sam as Don. When Joey & Paulie come back from their honeymoon, Tony visits Sam & Amy and he tells them what Michael said to him at the wedding. They agree to help, as does Isabella. While Sam & Amy spy on Joey & Paulie at the beach, Tony discreetly watches with Jimmy, Nicky, Frankie & Tommy. Sam & Amy then recount the night they met ( Someone Like You ). Things then go awry when Joey picks a fight with a jock and is arrested. At court, Joey suffers a mental breakdown and is sentenced to 2 months in a psychiatric asylum. Tony visits Michael and tells him what happened. Michael says that with Joey in jail, it's a good opportunity to spy on Paulie. Meanwhile, Joey is having a hard time fitting in the asylum - he refuses to wear the straitjacket because he's gay and gets constantly harassed by the asylum sergeant Dick Freeman. He then meets 2 prisoners, Justin Richardson & Melissa Clarke, who are also lovers. They tell Joey to abandon his gay ways and become straight like them ( Hetero Like Me ). The next day, Paulie & Michael visit Joey. Paulie tells him that they'll be together always ( Back To You ). Michael then demands to know the truth about what happened at the beach. Joey confesses that he punched the jock because he thought he was being homophobic, but he just commented on what a cute couple he & Paulie are. Michael assures him that everything will be fine. Michael tells Tony what Joey has been going through in prison. Tony suggests that they create a “Gay Jacket”, so that Joey and other homosexuals can enjoy their time in the asylum ( The Gay Jacket ). The next day, Isabella invites Paulie to tea and Tony discreetly checks his phone to see if he has contacted anyone, but he hasn't. Meanwhile, Joey has developed a friendship with Justin, Melissa & lesbian prisoner Ellie Byrne. They tell him that Freeman once had a happy life, but when he saw his wife with another man, he became a misanthropic ( Misanthropic Guys ). Joey then receives the Gay Jacket as a present from Tony. Tony visits Freeman in his office and convinces him to free Joey. Freeman refuses and makes a rant about the community ( My House ). The next evening, Sam & Amy visit a gay bar, which was the last place Paulie cheated to look for clues there. While Sam investigates upstairs, Amy gets a drink and she is constantly harassed by a lesbian woman. Amy pushes her away and leaves with Sam, who's found nothing. Meanwhile, Ellie tells Joey that she was heartbroken when her wife cheated on her with a man and hasn't found love since. Joey confesses that, although he's married to Paulie, he's attracted to her ( Falling For You ). He then gives her the Gay Jacket. The next day, Sam visits Michael and tells him that they've got nothing on Paulie the last few days. Tony then arrives and tells them that they made $ 200,000 with the Gay Jacket. Michael then praises him on the Gay Jacket's success. Amy then arrives and tells them all that she's booked a hotel for them across from Joey & Paulie's house. Meanwhile, Joey is enjoying his time in prison with the Gay Jacket. He then sees that Ellie lied to him about being single when he sees a picture in Ellie's cell of her with another woman. Joey confronts Ellie about her girlfriend and avoids talking to her. That evening at the hotel, Tony, Sam, Amy, Isabella, Nicky, Tommy, Frankie & Jimmy see Paulie holding hands with another man and to their horror, it is the same man that Paulie kissed at Michael's mansion. While the others photograph and record their intimacy. Tony gets a call from Freeman, who apologises about his rant and decides to let Joey go. Sam visits Joey and shows him the pictures of Paulie's intimacy. Paulie is devastated to discover that his husband is a cheat and throws away his wedding ring. Joey tells Melissa, Justin & Ellie about Paulie and that he is leaving. He says goodbye and takes the Gay Jacket with him. Tony shows the pictures to Michael and as promised, he appoints Sam as Don. Joey then confronts Paulie of his cheating addiction, kicks him out of the house and divorces him. He is then visited by Ellie, who apologises for lying to him. She also explains that Freeman suspended her sentence and that she broke up with her girlfriend because she is in love with Joey. They then reconcile and they make love ( I'll Do Better ). Joey then calls Freeman and asks him to free Melissa & Justin The next day, Tony discovers a group of protesters who want to protest about the Gay Jacket. Sam decides that he should take the battle to court. The next day, Sam, Michael, Amy, Isabella, Nicky, Tommy, Jimmy & Frankie all defend Tony in court. Tony explains that he created the Gay Jacket because he didn't want homosexuals to be uncomfortable during their time in prison, like Joey was. He says that the Gay Jacket has nothing to do with being homophobic, it's about giving them a chance to be free in the world. After hearing this, the judge drops all charges against Tony and the Gay Jacket becomes legal. Afterwards, while everyone is celebrating, Paulie tries to reconcile with Joey, but he brushes him off, saying that he's already found love in Ellie. They kiss in front of him and Paulie is led away by Nicky, Tommy, Frankie & Jimmy. Sam then proposes to Amy and she accepts. In an epilogue, Sam & Amy get married and Joey is in a relationship with Ellie. Joey asks Michael what happened to Paulie. He says that Paulie is sleeping with the fishes, implying that he killed Paulie for cheating on his son. Everyone then celebrates as Sam & Amy go on their honeymoon ( Love Is Where The Story Begins ). Cast: Robert De Niro as Tony Fiorello Vincent D'Onofrio as Michael Fiorello Dan Stevens as Joey Fiorello Zac Efron as Sam Fiorello Karen Gillan as Amy Knightley Matt Smith as Paulie Fiorello Tiffany Haddish as Melissa Clarke Will Arnett as Justin Richardson Keanu Reeves as Nicky Demian Bichir as Tommy Michael Rooker as Jimmy Michael Douglas as Frankie Sigourney Weaver as Isabella Fiorello Tom Hardy as Sgt. Dick Freeman Saoirse Ronan as Ellie Byrne Reception: The Kingpin & The Jacket received critical acclaim and was a massive box office success. It spawned 2 sequels, The Kingpin & The Jacket 2: Heteromeo & Juliet & The Kingpin & The Jacket 3: The Rise Of Gayson Statham. It got an approval rating of 100% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Paramount Pictures / Skydance Songs: 1. Official Wrap - Tony / Michael 2. Welcome To The Family - Paulie / Michael / Jimmy / Frankie / Tommy / Nicky 3. Someone Like You - Sam / Amy 4. Hetero Like Me - Melissa / Justin 5. Back To You - Joey / Paulie 6. The Gay Jacket - Tony / Isabella / Sam / Amy / Nicky / Jimmy / Frankie / Tommy 7. Misanthropic Guys - Justin / Melissa / Joey / Ellie 8. My House - Sgt. Freeman 9. Falling For You - Joey / Ellie 10. I’ll Do Better - Ellie 11. Love Is Where The Story Begins - Full Cast